


Atlantis Titanic

by in_the_bottle



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Titanic
Genre: AU, Cover Art, Crack, Crossover/Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What? The title isn't enough of a clue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> An earlier version of this was posted way back in Dec last year. I blame this on John Sheppard's comment about Celine Dion. Not my fault AT ALL. A couple of the lines are taken from the movie, with some modifications of my own. This is the cleaned up version that appeared in our Xmas zine, Sugar and Spice.

  
  


[Click for bigger version](http://itb4.slashcity.org/sg/sgcover/titanic.jpg)

  


 

  
Shifting his weight and making sure that his right hand had a good grip of the ship's railing, Rodney McKay leaned forward and reached out with his left hand. The tip of his middle finger almost brushed the edge of the small platform, but almost just didn't cut it in this instance. Rodney pulled himself back, decisively not looking down at the ocean below.

"Of all the stupid things to do." He muttered to himself, glaring at his watch, sitting precariously on the platform. He wouldn't even have bothered, but this watch was a graduation gift from his physics professor and it had sentimental value. Only the strap had been old and had fallen off during his middle of the night stroll on board the ship. Rodney had accidentally kicked the damn thing across the deck to it's current position even before he had realised the watch had fallen from his wrist.

Hands clutching tightly at the railing, Rodney considered his position and options. He was as close as he was going to get, so he either had to get someone else who had a longer arm, or get something to pull the watch back. Calling for one of the cabin crew seemed to be a better option, but he didn't trust them to be competent enough to retrieve his watch without damaging it or worse, accidentally pushing it into the Atlantic Ocean.

"Don't do it!"

"Wha...." The voice startled Rodney enough that he almost lost his grip. Rodney turned his head to see a man with windswept hair slowly approaching him like he was some rabid dog that needed to be calmed down. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Come on, just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over."

On closer inspection, even the wind of the Atlantic wasn't doing much to that mop of hair. The amount of gel the guy must have used... "Go away! You're distracting me!"

"I can't. If you let go, I'm going to have to jump in there after you, and I'm really not looking forward to that."

"What on earth are you talking about? I'm not going to... Oh God, you think I'm one of those suicidal idiots who came on board just so they could throw themselves off into the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and die in the most cliche manner!"

The man stopped in his tracks, a look of confusion on his face. "You aren't?"

"Of course not! My life's too important to be wasted in such a manner!"

"Then what are you doing hanging off the back of the ship?"

"Trying to get my watch!" Rodney pointed at where his watch was, only to lose his balance. The next thing he knew, a strong grip caught his right arm and he was pulled back from a watery grave. Both of them landed in a heap on the deck.

"Oh my God, you almost killed me!" Rodney said as soon as he had his breathing and heart rate under control, somehow still grabbing onto the front of the man's jacket.

"Killed you? The way I see it, I just saved your life!"

"My life wouldn't have been in danger in the first place if you haven't been here!" Rodney had let go of the jacket, and was now poking the man in his chest, scrambling to get up.

Footsteps could he heard running in their direction, and when Rodney finally stood up, he could see two of the cabin crew rushing towards them.

"Dr McKay, are you all right?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rodney brushed them off. "No thanks to him."

"Name's John Sheppard," said the man who had almost killed him, casually brushing off any dirt he might have gotten on his clothes. As if the crew of the finest ocean liner would let deck get dirty. "And I just saved you life. Normally people would be saying 'thank you' in situations like this."

And that was how Rodney met John Sheppard, the man he would lose his heart to. Though Rodney wouldn't realise that until much later, when he was in the middle of saying 'I told you so' to Andrews as the ship took on water.

It was almost too late.

Almost.

 

The End


End file.
